Lost in Middle Earth
by AnneMBlack
Summary: Dois amigos que se conheceram na faculdade se mudam para Oxford e encontram um exemplar muito antigo d'O Senhor dos Anéis. Quando começam a ler, são tomados pelo sono e acordam como personagens do livro, em plena Terra Média. Arwen/Aragorn/Éowyn


**Spoiler: **Para o entendimento desta fanfic, não é totalmente indispensável a leitura dos livros, embora seja altamente recomendada. Aos entusiastas da temática que apenas viram os filmes, já aviso que algumas cenas não deverão estar de acordo com o que vocês viram neles, mas é porque eu segui a narrativa presente nas obras literárias. Peço desculpas ao inconveniente.

**Disclaimer: **A estória original pertence a J. R. R. Tolkien, assim como todos os personagens com exceção de Louise e Adam, que são da autora. O tema também é de criação desta, embora eu reconheça que colocar personagens da nossa realidade na estória pode ser uma ideia comum. Por isso mesmo, peço desculpas também por todas as semelhanças que essa fanfic possa ter com outras.

**Classificação:** T, por causa das cenas de batalha e pela linguagem.

**LOST IN MIDDLE-EARTH**

_Dois amigos que se conheceram na faculdade se mudam para Oxford e encontram um exemplar muito antigo d'O Senhor __dos Anéis. Quando começam a ler, são tomados pelo sono e acordam como personagens do livro, em plena Terra Média. Agora, eles têm que descobrir um jeito de voltar para sua realidade, mas precisam passar por todo o livro e sem modificar a história. Eles con__seguirão agir como os personagens ou suas verdadeiras personalidades serão mais fortes?_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Louise e Adam se conheceram na faculdade e se tornaram grandes amigos instantaneamente. Entre muitos interesses em comum, estava a paixão pelos livros de J. R. R. Tolkien, em especial O Senhor dos Anéis. Alguns amigos encararam a proximidade dos dois com um leve tom de surpresa, já que eles eram de cursos diferentes e pouco se viam, mas bastavam quatro horas por semana sem que os dois sequer ficassem a sós para perceber o quanto que se davam bem. Olhares eram suficientes para que todos notassem que muitos assuntos tinham, embora quase nulas fossem as palavras trocadas por eles. O tempo passou e cada vez mais eles tinham aulas juntos, o máximo de aulas que dois cursos tão semelhantes quanto Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura os possibilitavam ter. Além disso, ambos jogavam basquete pela universidade e os horários de treinos das equipes feminina e masculina eram quase os mesmos e aconteciam em quadras do lado da outra.

Por todo esse tempo, Adam namorou uma única garota chamada Audrey e juntos pareciam ser o casal perfeito. Ainda que os amigos mais próximos de Adam e Louise não conseguissem entender o porquê deles simplesmente não estarem namorando, já que tinham tanto em comum, a explicação era bem simples na mente dos dois: simplesmente não se sentiam desse jeito em relação ao outro. Adam tinha plena certeza do seu amor por Audrey, enquanto Louise estava apaixonada por tudo que era vida, que ia do seu interesse por Arquitetura até a vontade de explorar o mundo. Ele tinha planos de se casar, ela tinha planos de ocupar-se de viagens, cursos, conhecimento.

Com mais uma passagem rápida dos meses e anos, logo os dois viram que faltava uma semana para a formatura e que talvez aquele fosse o fim de tudo. Como dizem, depois da faculdade vai cada um para o seu lado, e nenhum dos dois ousava dizer isso em voz alta ou pensar nisso sobre muito tempo, mas a verdade parecia que ia abater sobre eles do mesmo jeito. Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, aquela com que Adam desejava se casar sumira naquela mesma semana, deixando-o para trás sem respostas e nem esperanças de que um dia voltaria. Louise simplesmente não podia encarar tudo com a falsa calma e falta de interesse que Adam insistia em demonstrar; embora ele aparentasse forte por fora, ela sabia que precisava ficar por perto para pelo menos arrancar dele os sorrisos que muito a contragosto ele deixava escapar. Ele, por sua vez, não queria que ela adiasse seus planos agora que os dele estavam mais distantes do que nunca de se realizar. Uma só vez ele expressou essa sua preocupação, ao que Lou respondeu com um sorriso simples e quase que instantaneamente completou:

– Mas eu não penso em adiar nada – disse ela apenas, não dando atenção à expressão de dúvida que Adam sustentava. A resposta o fez desistir do assunto depois de um tempo de reflexão, porque ele imaginara simplesmente que ela ainda planejava sair do país tão logo que se formasse. Dois dias antes do grande evento, porém, Louise apareceu em sua casa perguntando o que ela planejava fazer no ano que se seguia. – Procurar um emprego, me estabelecer em algum lugar e então recomeçar meus planos do zero; por quê? – ele quis saber, com a rotineira curiosidade sobre os atos sempre misteriosos da amiga. Ela não falou nada imediatamente, apenas sentou em um sofá antigo que ele possuía na sala e olhou para o teto, sem prestar muita atenção em como era observada com surpresa. – Por que você não aproveita e tira um tempo para pensar em tudo antes de resolver tentar de novo? Eu estive pensando... Eu quero visitar a Inglaterra, eu sinto como se algo me chamasse para lá... Você podia vir junto, se não fosse muito incômodo. – ela disse, finalmente chegando ao ponto que queria ter chegado nas últimas 3 semanas, mas simplesmente sem poder despejar nele a ideia diante dos recentes acontecimentos de sua vida pessoal. Adam permanecia com seus olhos nela sem saber o que pensar, mas dessa vez ela o olhava de volta, e de repente ele percebeu que não tinha nada a perder. – Claro, por que não? – ele indagou, se surpreendendo. Ele não era de fazer coisas por impulso, mas talvez fosse a influência dela. Louise, ao contrário, parecia esperar essa resposta, embora sorrisse mesmo assim.

– Ótimo, esteja pronto para partir na semana posterior à formatura. Eu não aceitarei desistências. – intimidou, embora com o mesmo tom brincalhão que usava mesmo para falar de coisas sérias. Ele sorriu quando ela se foi, pensando que talvez, ela não se sentisse assim tão certa sobre se aventurar sozinha pelo mundo; talvez ela não tivesse pensado bem a respeito, como fazia sempre. Era apenas uma decisão que julgava natural e que ela não enxergava que nada pudesse dar errado pelo caminho. Então Adam viu que ele havia escolhido o opção certa, e não só por ele: Louise podia ser bem ingênua às vezes, embora não fosse exatamente romântica.

* * *

><p>Bem, é isso, gente. Claro que é só o prólogo e não tem nada de mais, mas<br>eu adoraria ler reviews sobre as expectativas dos leitores da fanfic. O próximo  
>capítulo (o primeiro de fato) estará pronto em duas semanas no máximo,<br>que é quando entro de férias da faculdade. **Obrigada, AnneMBlack**.


End file.
